


The Forest

by nuvatria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Demons, Original Character(s), Other, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuvatria/pseuds/nuvatria
Summary: Ari's mom had just recently divorced and moved back with her son, Ari, to Connecticut to her old hometown called Alnwick. Upon Ari's arrival he notices there is a huge forest behind the house. Upon stepping foot in a demon is watching him, but the demon isn't like all other ones that just kill on sight.





	

 

 

 Ari was stirred awake by water dripping onto his face. He groaned and turned over onto the other side and stretched. His bones cracked and he curled back up. The impact of him hitting the ground made his body feel sore. On top of that his clothes were lightly soaked and that caused him to wake up more.  He moved his hands around a soft surface and eventually pushed himself to a sit up position. He rubbed his head and looked around noticing he was in a bed. A dim light over head lit up the room letting him see. “H-Hello?” he called out wiping his eyes to clear his vision. Eventually, stopped rubbing his eyes and they began readjusting to his surroundings. He pushed himself up to stand and walk around the small room looking around to see nothing but him, the bed, and a few shelves with a few books. He grabbed one of them and skimmed through the book seeing notes. Whatever was here loved to read. He placed the book back and walked into a dark hallway. 

 After about ten minutes of feeling around he found a door. The texture was a smooth, metallic surface and cold to the touch. He pushed on the door and it was heavy. With all his might it slid against the floor, reminiscent of a loud sound equivalent to someone clawing a chalk board. He walked out into a hallway and he covered his face with his jacket sleeve immediately to keep out the putrid aroma of the area.

 Looking around  he saw smeared blood against the wall and various bones and limbs scattered around the floor. He couldn’t tell whether they were human or animals. A chill rushed up his spine and he grew tense when he saw a black substance dripping from various parts around the hallway and in puddles. He kept his mouth covered and tears began to stream from his eyes as he tried to keep himself from throwing up.

 Ari continued to observe his surroundings with caution. He pulled out his phone with his right hand and saw that he had numerous text messages from his mom and at least twenty missed calls from her. His hands were shaking as he checked the dates on both the missed calls and the messages and they dated back two days. 

 The wooden floor and walls creaked around him, causing his body to tense up immediately. The door he came out of shut loudly. He jumped back and hit against the wooden wall. It broke against his weight and he fell in and got pierced in the side by a jagged piece of wood. His hand went to his side and he felt warm liquid seep through his clothes and onto his hands. A light cry of pain escaped from his mouth and he bit his lip. He slowly pulled the wood out and pulled up his jacket to see a puncture wound. The good news was it wasn’t that big, but he needed to get it patched up eventually before infection settled in.  He applied pressure and stood back up to continue walking.

 The familiar clicking noise started up again and he quickly turned seeing nothing was there. He turned back around and heard the clawing noise again. This time it sounded frantic and inside the walls. Ari broke into a run. The walls beside him began shaking and he heard a clicking noise then an inhuman screech that sounded angry. The clawing and screeching noises continued and Ari stood still, sweating and shutting his eyes. The screeching stopped and the clawing increased again and began to get closer.

Quickly, Ari broke out into a run and then turned a corner and found himself at a dead end and he froze. His body was shaking and he wanted to call out for help, but he felt paralyzed and suspended in time. He could feel himself breathe in his ears and his heart pound loudly and it felt that it was about to burst out his chest.

He took a couple steps back, slowly, and bumped into something hard and froze in place. A small clicking noise came from it and it leaned over him, black drool leaking from its mouth and dropping at Ari’s feet. Ari stayed motionless as the creature got close to his face and sniffed him. Ari took steady breaths and looked at the creatures familiar red eyes piercing into his. 

He nearly jumped at what was looking at him directly in the eye. It stood at ten feet tall, broad shouldered, completely opaque figure with red eyes and horns that curved upward. It peered over him, scanning his body. Its claws touched his face again and it leaned in making clicking noises as it looked at him and sniffed him. Ari’s body tensed and he saw the creature coming in closer to his face. He wanted to pull back and run, but he seemed paralyzed. Sweat began to form on his brow and start dripping down his face.

The creature backed off him and ran off. Ari turned around and walked from the dead end and saw the creature run into another room. It came out with a roll of bandages and walking towards him. Ari was confused that this thing hadn’t made him another meal. 

Ari looked at the thing with frightened confusion. “What?” he asked taking a step back. It pointed at the blood stain on his jacket and offered the bandages to him. Ari was shaking nervously. With much hesitation he took the bandages and pulled up his shirt and began wrapping it around his abdomen. He looked back up at the thing and saw how curious it was leaning in watching him patch himself up. He tied it around in a small bow when done. 

“Thank you?” he said with a questionable tone. The creature leaned down and looked at him, blinking in response. Maybe this thing liked him or something so that’s why Ari wasn’t fresh meat. Thank God. 

Ari began to walk past the creature. “So, I need to um, go home now.” he told the thing slowly walking off, hoping he didn’t piss off the thing. It began following him and he stopped. “Don’t follow me.” he said softly turning around again. It was clear that he was lost in this maze.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ari and his mom moved to Alnwick, a small rural town in Connecticut. The house was a three bedroom, three bath, two story brick house that was in a small neighborhood on the outskirts of Hartford, the capital. There was a mall, a local grocery store, and a couple of hangouts for the younglings and teens to hang around, but other than that, if you wanted more excitement you’d had to go into the city.

Ari was a junior in high school and stood at 5’7. He was brown haired, hazel-eyed, freckled boy, that looked just like his mother, but just with shorter hair and a defined face structure like his father. Previously, he grew up in New York City before his parents divorced and his mom decided to move back to this “creepy place”, as he called it.

He looked out the window at the new house and noticed an abundance of wood sticking up from behind the house.“Mom, this place is really unsettling.” he muttered as the car parked in the driveway. “Oh lighten up, it’s not too bad here. You’ll make new friends.” his mom replied with a light smile. 

Ari rolled his eyes and got out the car and rushed upstairs to his new room. Upon opening the door he coughed from dust blowing into his face. The walls looked bleak and pale, kind of depressing. A sigh escaped his mouth and he looked down and walked in. He missed his friends back in New York, yeah he could visit but it wouldn’t feel the same. 

A chill went up his spine and he saw the curtain was blowing in the gentle breeze that swept through the room. He shivered and walked over closing the window. He looked out the window and saw a pathway leading to the forest that was behind the house. This sight peaked his curiosity even more.

He went downstairs and grabbed his jacket then went out the backdoor. “I’ll be back in a bit.” he told his mom as he shut the door and walked through the backyard and stopping at the beginning of the pathway. He looked up at the overgrowth and put his hood up and began walking. The trees looked aged, very old, and overgrown with trees blocking the sky above making it have a more sinister feel. Roots were in his path which made him be cautious as he walked. The smell was fresh and misty and it filled his nose with the sweet aroma that reminded him of cinnamon and pine mixed together. 

Above him the sun was going down. Daylight savings was recently and it was getting dark early and it was showing through the trees as the scene around him began turn dark. A jingle began to go off and he pulled out his phone to answer it. “Ari, it’s getting late, don’t stay out too long.” His mom said with a bit of nervousness in her voice. “Alright, I won’t, I’m gonna head back now.” He responded locking the phone shortly after.

When he turned around to follow the trail back he heard a loud cracking noise. He quickly whipped around to see nothing behind him. Above him was the sound of rustling and a few branches falling close by.

Growing nervous, Ari began walking. The rustling increased and there was a clicking sound that reminded him of someone clicking their tongues, but in a fast motion. This made him become extremely nervous about his surroundings and break out in the run. A thud hit the ground, which was his phone, but he didn’t seem to notice or hear it for that matter. Once stepping foot back in the lawn he turned around and felt around in his pockets for his phone and noticed it was gone. Stressing out, he looked around for around to yard. He turned and looked back into the entrance to the forest and took a couple steps back. He felt that he was being watched. 

_______________________________________________________________________

After dinner he went to bed a little early and noticed his window was open again even though it had been closed earlier. As he was closing the window he heard something slide onto the floor and felt hit his heel. It was his cell phone. He picked up his phone with a confused look. “How did it…?” he began to say when he heard the window open suddenly and some thought he saw some opaque thing struggling and trying to crawl through. Ari jumped back and slipped on the wooden floor, falling onto his back.

Dazed, he heard a soft thud and felt warm hands pick him up. He groaned as the thing placed him in the bed and made a low clicking noise. It loomed over him poking at his face with his claws and checking out his facial features. 

“Ari? Are you alright?” his mother said from down the hall, footsteps coming closer to his room door. The thing hurriedly rushed through the window, with a bit of a struggle, as his mom opened the door and shut on his light.

Ari was still in a dazed stupor and he groaned trying to recollect his thoughts. The luminosity of the eyes piercing into his and the claws that pierced into his skin, somewhat caressing his face. It felt...odd.

“I just slipped and I saw some weird creature, I think .” he mumbled pulling the covers back on him and turning over. His mom shut and locked the window squinting out in the darkness as if looking for something. Ari’s mom shut the curtain then walked over to him. “Sleep tight.” she told him giving him a kiss on the forehead then walking out the room.

The following day Ari went back down the pathway, a little bit earlier this time so he wouldn’t get caught at dusk again. He went a little farther this time and found a trail of blood. Curious, he began following it to find a small opening and a cottage with green foliage growing along the walls and probably seeping into it.  He stopped. A gut feeling was telling him that he shouldn’t be here and that he should go. Slowly backing up he heard movement above him in the trees as something dropped and quickly rush over to him, knocking him down immediately. His head hit against a rock and blacked out.

__________________________________________________________________________

“Hey, why don’t you stay here when I go out?” his mom said placing a plate of pancakes on the table and sitting down with him. Ari looked at his mom with utter confusion. “What, why? I just-” he started to respond when his mom cut him off with a stern glare and he grew silent. 

A sigh escaped from his mom and she stood back up picking up her purse. “I promise I’ll tell you later.” she responded. “Go out into the neighborhood and meet some of the kids.” Ari grumbled and put his plate in the dishwasher and put on his hoodie heading outside and down the neighborhood. Not too far from the house was a playground and there was a couple kids around his age playing on the swings. He walked to the benches and sat there. 

The bench creaked and he turned to see one of the kids he saw by the swings sitting next to him. The boy turned to him and smiled. He was completely freckled-face with long black hair and soft blue eyes. “You’re the new kid on the block?” he asked. Ari nodded and put his hands in his lap. “Yeah, I’m Ari. I’m from New York.” he mumbled putting his hands in his pocket and looking down at the ground. “Well, I’m Mica. I live a couple houses down the street.” the other kid introduced himself putting his hands out for a handshake. Ari looked back at him and shook his hand. 

“So ya heard of the whole thing about the forest?” Mica asked him. Hearing that peaked Ari’s interest, he knew some weird shit was happening here. “No, tell me.” he responded sitting back on the bench, getting comfy. “Most things that go into the forest, never come out. Take Harley’s cat for example.” Mica said pointing to a brunette chick walking down the sidewalk close by. “Her cat ran from out the house and never came back. It happened a lot around here. That’s why you see no one go out when it starts to get dark. Sometimes you’ll hear screeching late in night, that’s the demon. His name is Iekos, he’s sinister and will kill anything in sight. A couple from the city went missing and no one’s seen them since.” the kid told him trying to scare him but Ari looked at him laughing.

Ari covered his mouth and got up. That story he heard seemed kind of ridiculous, but this town was ridiculed with mystery that he was bound to find out. “Sorry, and thanks for the story. I should head on back now. Oh yea, nice to meet you.” he told Mica walking back home. He turned towards the forest and he looked at it for a moment, stills playing in his head of what he saw pick him up the previous night and setting him in his bed. The red eyes just filling up his thoughts. He brushed it off and continued on back home. 

________________________________________________________________________

Ari finally got out the house with the creature to help him. The only problem was that the creature wouldn’t stop following him. Since he had been missing for around two and a half days, there had to be search parties roaming the forest. He carefully listened and heard nothing but silence. Sighing, he turned to face the tall, demonic, beast. “So you won’t stop following me so you understand what I’m saying. The slender figure bent down and wrote in the dirt below with his index claw,  _ “Yes.”  _

Ari’s eyes widened and he nervously smiled. “W-What’s your name?” The piercing red eyes looked at him and it looked down again, slowly spelling out it’s name. “I-I-Iek-Iekos?” Ari asked. He nodded in response and stood back up again looking down at him. Ari looked at him and they were both suspended in this moment in time. It was the demon that kid Mica told him about, but everything about him was told falsely. Iekos was a kind and didn’t hurt him. He started to think to himself as to why, but a faint voice broke the silence making Ari turn around and automatically become drawn to it. Iekos retreated back into the shadows not following him any further. 

The voice sounded distressed with a bit of sorrow in it, it sounded like his mother. Ari walked faster with a bit of a limp and holding onto his side. “M-Mom! I’m here!” he called out to her as he saw the opening to the backyard. He soon collapsed to his knees and looked at the figure approaching him. “Mom, I’m fine. I made a new friend. His name-” he started to say before falling face first onto the ground below and blacking out once again.


End file.
